


open wide

by rhysgore



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Frottage, M/M, Monster Reaper, Rimming, Xenophilia, atypical erogenous zones, the slightest of body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: He nudges Jack’s hands away from his shirt, and pulls it up and over his head himself. Jack’s eyes follow the newly revealed skin hungrily, going from the swell of Gabe’s hips, to the patch of dark, curly hair that disappears into his jeans, moving up to where- where--gabe's new body is a little weird, to say the least. jack gets off on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to have vore in it until i decided to save being horrible for something else. enjoy.

Jack Morrison hasn’t seen his ex-boyfriend shirtless in nearly two decades.

 

It’s understandable. He thought Gabriel was dead for a good portion of that time- at least half of it- and once he’d realized that his former friend was his current enemy, his time and efforts had been devoted to either killing or detaining Gabe, not seeing what he looked like without a shirt on.

 

It had been hard enough, once Gabe had hopped the metaphorical fence and defected (defected back?) to Overwatch, to convince the man to even take the goddamn _mask_ off. Gabriel had always been kind of defensive, and was incredibly skittish about doing anything which might have made him seem weak, even amongst people who were trying their hardest to call him a friend again. When he’d finally relented and shown Jack his face, it had been an expression of trust. Trust that Jack wouldn’t take advantage of his vulnerability, or react in horror to whatever he was hiding.

 

Once Jack had gotten over Gabe’s new look, he’d assumed that nothing else could surprise him about Gabe’s body. The fact that he had more teeth than any person was supposed to, that sometimes his eyes would be three spiderlike black orbs crammed together in one socket, that when he smiled his mouth stretched from ear to ear, those parts of him just took some getting used to. The fact that occasionally in fits of passion his skin (and sometimes more) would dissolve or turn transparent, Jack learned to deal with. The fact that Gabe seemed to be practically immortal even without Dr. Ziegler’s respawn technology was weird, but ultimately useful, and they'd deal with the longterm implications of it way, way in the future.

 

He doesn’t mind the mouth- it feels kind of funny to kiss, but it’s as responsive as it ever was, sucking at his tongue and roaming up and down his neck as Jack manhandles them both into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He doesn’t mind the mouth. He minds the fact that he’s unbearably aroused, about to fuck his ex-boyfriend senseless again, after so many years, and he’s still wearing all his damn clothes.

 

He’s undressing the man for the first time in nearly two decades, now, tearing at his clothes with the ferocity of a starving man who has just caught the scent of his favorite meal. Gabriel’s gotten his jacket off, and Jack’s just managed to unbuckle Gabe’s belt, tugging the hem of his shirt out of his pants when Gabe stops him, grabbing his wrists.

 

“Wait,” he murmurs, and there’s an apprehension in his voice that makes Jack afraid that he’s done something wrong. “Jack, I-” He pauses, hesitating. Four eyes flicker from Jack’s hands to his face.

 

“What is it?”

 

It feels unquestionably weird to see Gabriel like this, hesitant in a way he hasn’t been since they were young men, touching each other for the first time. The memory makes Jack’s heart ache.

 

“It’s not like it used to be. I’m not like you remember.” The blatant obviousness of that would have been almost funny if Gabe weren’t so serious. “I don’t really think…” He won’t say the last few words, but Jack can fill in the blanks. That you’ll like it. That you’ll still want me.

 

Jack smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Hey, I already know your body’s kinda fucked up. Do you really think that I’m gonna start being afraid now?” He leans forwards, and presses a light kiss to the side of Gabriel’s face, right along the messy tear in his skin where his teeth spill out.

 

“I just don’t want you to...” Gabe sighs, rubbing at his face. The skin there shifts under his fingers like putty, but immediately springs back into place. “Okay. Fine. Let me.”

 

He nudges Jack’s hands away from his shirt, and pulls it up and over his head himself. Jack’s eyes follow the newly revealed skin hungrily, going from the swell of Gabe’s hips, to the patch of dark, curly hair that disappears into his jeans, moving up to where- where-

 

Jack stares at his stomach- or rather, where his stomach _should_ be, because instead of the plane of thick muscle that Jack remembers, there’s a fucking _mouth_ on Gabriel’s abdomen, stretching from one side of his waist to the other, open slightly to reveal rows of sharp teeth, and a lolling black tongue.

 

“Huh,” he says. That’s… certainly something. Not what he was expecting, for sure, but nothing he can’t handle. It’s. It’s not _not_ weird, but for God’s sake, a legitimate tactic of Gabriel’s is to disintegrate his entire body into a cloud of smokelike particles and flow across the battlefield. It’s a miracle he’s still humanoid, period.

 

Jack reaches a hand out, and manages to not flinch when the mouth twists into a snarl, baring its teeth at him.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Gabe grumbles, more apprehensive than anything. “Hey. It bites, you know.”

 

Jack ignores the thinly veiled warning, running a probing finger along the mouth’s lip. After a moment it calms down, and even though the teeth are still a visible threat, they no longer seem like they’re going to snap his fingertip off. Gabe, for his part, is breathing heavily, making little noises as Jack’s hands work.

 

“Do you control it?” Jack asks, continuing to essentially pet the mouth, gauging Gabriel’s reactions. The sharp way he’s gasping and the fluttering of his eyes are pretty solid indications that Jack’s doing _something_ right, regardless of how odd this is.

 

“Yeah. Mostly.” Something warm and wet touches his hand- the thick tongue lapping at his palm- and all of the sudden Jack’s thoughts take a sharp turn from pure curiosity right back to remembering what he and Gabe were about to do before they got sidetracked. He crouches down, pressing his own lips to the edge of the mouth, and shivers when he hears Gabe’s moan. “Keep- keep doing that. Feels good.”

 

It’s one of the weirder forms of foreplay he’s participated in, but Jack doesn’t mind, especially not when Gabe’s above him making sounds like _that,_ faces like _those,_ as Jack slips his stomach-mouth tongue, tracing over the tips of his teeth delicately. He’s hard, the tightness of his pants reminding him that he didn’t fully get them off before getting distracted, and Gabe’s mouth is licking a broad stripe over his lips when Jack gets an idea.

 

“Lie down,” he says, reaching for his belt buckle. He glances up at Gabe, who gives him a weird look. “C’mon. Trust me, okay?”

 

Gabe rolls his eyes and snorts derisively, muttering something that sounds kind of like “about as far as I can throw you,” but ultimately he listens, sprawling lazily back on his elbows, watching as Jack’s pants and underwear hit the floor in rapid succession.

 

“Briefs? Really, old man?” His tone is derisive, but he’s eyeing Jack’s flushed and leaking cock greedily, his own erection making a noticeable bulge in his jeans. He doesn’t move to touch himself or Jack, choosing instead to take in the sight of a body which has somehow only got better with age, powerful legs and arms dusted with silver hair, covered in battle scars, and god, that _ass-_

 

Jack squats down over his thighs, and Gabe raises his legs slightly to let the man pull his pants off. “Is there anything else down here I need to know about? You don’t have two dicks or anything, do you?”

 

“If I did, we might finally have a way to satisfy your libido, Morrison.”

 

“What, you don’t think you’re enough?”

 

“Depends on if you’re still as much of a- _mmm-”_ Jack takes him in hand, calloused fingers rubbing against the head of his dick. “If you’re as much of a fuckin’ cockslut as you used to be.”

 

He pushes Gabe’s shoulders back, scooting up along the man’s body until he’s straddling his stomach, hovering over the mouth. It _breathes,_ he realizes as hot air hits his ass, making his hair stand on end. Gabe watches him, eyebrow raised as he realizes what exactly Jack wants.

 

“... This okay?” For the first time that night so far, Jack feels shy. He worries his lower lip with his teeth, praying that he hasn’t overstepped some unspoken boundary or done something that was supposed to make a simple, straightforward fuck needlessly awkward.

 

 _Yeah, because what’s_ not _simple about asking your ex boyfriend, who you’ve been trying to kill for ten years, if you can sit on his freaky monster stomach face?_ he thinks, lips twisting wryly.

 

Thankfully, when Gabe laughs, it’s out of genuine amusement rather than derisiveness. “I’ve always wanted to see what your face looks like when I’m eating you out,” he says, laughing again as Jack flushes pink. The sound is quickly cut off by a soft moan, though, when Jack lowers himself, rubbing over sensitive skin in a way that makes his cock twitch.

 

The position is more than a little weird. Jack’s legs are spread wide, knees on either side of Gabe’s waist, hands braced against his chest (because he needs support, he tells himself, not because he wants an excuse to grope Gabe’s pecs), but Jack can’t complain, especially not when he feels something warm and wet lapping at the cleft of his ass, feeling him out. He breathes out harshly when it brushes against him, tracing his rim lightly.

 

“C’mon,” Jack huffs, bouncing lightly, grinning when Gabe’s hands shoot out to grab his thighs. The light touch is replaced by the flat of Gabe’s thick tongue licking a broad stripe across his hole. “Yeah. Fuck. That’s more like it.” He moans loudly, throwing back his head as the tip of it enters him, stretching him in a way that feels almost impossibly good.

 

“So you _are_ still a hungry slut, huh?” The man’s trying to keep his tone level, but Jack sees the way Gabe’s eyelids flutter every time he grinds his hips down. Neither of them are really trying to draw this out, to hold themselves or make it last longer, which is perfectly fine with Jack.

 

After years and years of _not_ fucking Gabriel Reyes, he really doesn’t need the teasing. He wants it hard, and dirty, and _now._ He wants that tongue on him, those hands touching his legs and hips and wherever else they can reach, and Gabe’s sinfully deep voice telling him _everything_ that he’s gonna do in intricate, filthy detail.

 

“Keep talking,” Jack says, gasping as Gabe’s nails dig into his skin, tongue wiggling deeper into his ass, slick and squirming. In retaliation, he pinches at Gabe’s nipples, rubbing his thumbs over the dusky tips. The man used to love having his tits played with, and judging by the way his back arches into Jack’s touch, that’s one thing that hasn’t changed.

 

“Do you know how much I’ve been thinking about fucking you? When you’re running around in those tight pants, flaunting _this-”_ He reaches forwards, grabbing Jack’s ass. Jack hisses at the impact, and cries out when Gabe spreads his cheeks, giving him a thorough groping and allowing his stomach’s lips to suck at Jack’s hole. “-to anyone who might care to look? Shoving it in my fucking face every time you do _anything?”_

 

Jack hums, fixated on the way every movement of his hips rewards him with a hard thrust of Gabe’s tongue. His cock is bouncing in front of him, untouched and drooling. He doesn’t want to touch it, wants to come just from the attention he’s being lathed with. “God, _Gabe-”_

 

“Wanted to- ah, _mierda-_ wanted to just bend you over in the middle of a mission- _oh-”_ His face screws up, all of his eyes fluttering shut at once. Breath escapes him in plumes of black smoke. “Wanted to show everyone- _oh-_ who that tight little ass _really_ belongs to.” Jack feels the nip of teeth, not hard enough to break skin, but definitely enough to leave marks. The little jolt of pain excites him, enough for Jack to move a hand from Gabe’s chest to his dick, stroking himself hard and fast.

 

“Selfish bastard.” It’s as close as he can come to being bitingly witty at the moment, distracted by the probing tongue and his own hand and Gabe’s filthy monologue. God, he wishes the man would’ve, wishes that Gabe had found him after they’d cleared an area of hostiles, both of them sweaty and panting and riding the high of the battle, wishes that Gabe had been bold enough to rip the clothes off him and fuck him right there.

 

He can feel himself drooling, struggling to stay upright and composed, hand moving frantically on his dick. Fuck, he’s so fucking _close,_ can feel the familiar way his balls tighten and his muscles contract, but he’s just not- quite- _there-_

 

 _“Gabe,”_ he moans, not caring what he sounds like, knowing it must be obscene, but he _needs it,_ needs that little extra push, needs to fucking come, wants to shoot his load all over Gabe’s gorgeous tits just like he used to. “Please, oh, _fuck- harder,_ I’m so damn close, put your _fucking_ back into it, _please-”_

 

Gabe huffs, panting just as hard as Jack is, fingers digging into the firm flesh of his ass with almost painful intensity. “You’re so gorgeous when you’re hungry for it,” he half-murmurs, half-growls. “Next time you’re gonna be the one on your back, and when I’m done with you you won’t be able to fucking _move.”_ He smacks Jack’s hand away from his cock, starting to jerk him off instead, hand rough and big and hitting all of the right spots, squeezing him until Jack fucking sees _stars,_ and it’s the hand coupled with Gabe’s promise that brings him over the edge, coming in thick white strands on Gabe’s chest.

 

He feels so _good,_ hole sloppy and wet, loose when Gabe pulls his tongue out, body sated and warm. Jack wants nothing more than to lie down and bask in the afterglow, but Gabe’s still rubbing up against him, hissing and moaning, and it’s only fair that he get a reward for his hard work.

 

“C’mon,” Jack mumbles, swiveling his hips in broad circles, angling his lower body so he’s essentially humping Gabe’s stomach. The man fucking _writhes,_ back arching, hands clenching on the carpet and on Jack’s leg, and Jack thinks, with more than a little smugness, that the next time Gabe tries to chastise him for being desperate, this is the perfect counter. “You gonna come some time today?”

 

“Fuck- you,” Gabe manages to get out, eyes squeezing shut. His hand claps down on Jack’s ass, hard enough to make Jack yelp and scoot forwards, smearing his cum all over Gabe’s chest in retaliation. _“Jack-”_

 

Spent as he is, hearing Gabe’s sinful deep rumble cracking into a near-whine over his name makes Jack’s dick twitch in renewed interest.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, hoping it’s too low for Gabe to hear it.

 

Grinding down hard, Jack pinches a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and Gabe’s entire body shudders, edges fuzzing out. For a brief, terrifying second, Jack’s afraid that he’s going to be absorbed into the mist below him, but then Gabe’s form slams back into focus, and he feels something warm and wet splattering against his ass and lower back. The grip on his legs slackens as Gabe groans, a gust of smoke escaping his lips.

 

For a minute, they both just sit there, catching their breath. The post-coital haze is fades slowly, and Jack can feel his knees complaining from the stress of a position they’re not used to. He pushes himself up, grumbling, and goes to find a towel or something to clean himself off with. Lying on the ground, Gabe gives him a low, self-satisfied whistle.

 

_“Buen culo, rubicito.”_

 

“Asshole,” Jack snorts, but bends over way longer than is strictly necessary when grabbing one of his old shirts that’s lying around, enjoying the feel of Gabriel’s eyes clinging to him. He wipes the tacky, quickly drying cum off his back and legs, settling down on the edge of his bed when he’s done, and after a moment, Gabe joins him, sliding onto the mattress next to him and kissing softly along his jawline. “... Gabe.”

 

“What is it?” He doesn’t stop kissing as he’s talking, voice coming from the open side of his mouth.

  
“God, you smell.” Wrinkling his nose, Jack turns, shoving his old shirt into Gabe’s chest hard enough to topple the other man back onto the floor. “Don’t even _try_ getting back into my bed before you take a damn shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @rhysgore and im always happy to talk abt gabriel reyes' fucked up monsterbod


End file.
